A New Chapter In An Already Confusing Life
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: When the Holly family showed up in Forks no one could imagine the trouble and mischief that fallowed them around. Better than summary promise. Set during Eclipse some time. please Read and Review! Rated for language
1. The Holly Family Comes To Forks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOOKS.**

**AN: this story starts some time during Eclipse! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I'll take them all! Good or bad!**

**~*~**

**(Liberty's POV)**

"Do we have to go to Forks?" I asked with a grumble. My parents seemed to think that a small town like Forks would do me and my siblings some good. So they packed us up and we left my dear home town of Seattle for good ol' Forks.

"Yes honey, we have to go to Forks." My dad said with a heavy sigh. By the sound in his voice I was guessing he was starting to drift over to our side. The kids side. The side that thought this move was total bull. "But this house is beautiful and you'll have your own room."

"Well at least there is one advantage to this move." I said sarcastically. "I won't have to share a room with snot face."

"Hey!" my twelve year old sister Sarah complained. I reached over and messed up her dirty blond hair. "Stop it Liby!"

"Who said I was talking about you?" I asked with smirk.

"Liberty leave your sister alone." My mother said with a heavy sigh. Mom looked back at me with her blue eyes full of sadness once again. I knew she had been thinking of my youngest sister. Paula Jane Holly age eleven. Missing for a year and a half. It was one reason mom wanted to get out of Seattle. Even though the crime wave had gone down she still believed it was to dangerous for us. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see who i got a message from.

_Where the hell are you guys? Been here for like an hour!_

It was from my brother Gregory. My eldest brother at the age of twenty and no plans of leaving the new family basement any time soon. Lucky boys always getting to ride together leaving me to back seat baby sit the three younger kids. Sarah sat beside me and in the seat in front of me sat Grace, my fourteen year old sister and Noel my four year old brother.

_Oh shut your pie hole we are almost there... I hope. _

I sent back to my brother. I had a large family and that bugged me for some reason. I mean we were all adopted. Well except for Tatom, Me and Noel. But all the others were my parents gifts from God. Gregory was the first gift. When they thought they couldn't have kids they adopted him. Then two years later they had Tatom. Then they adopted another, Danny. Not even four months later I came into the world. Then she got the girls. Grace, Paula and Sarah had all been sisters. But the biggest surprise was monster aka my brother Noel.

"Dad are we even close?" I asked sounding more annoyed than I meant too. "The boys said they've been their for an hour."

Dad snickered. "We are only five minutes away. And tell Gregory if he wants to keep living in my basement and drive my car, he'll stop speeding."

Oops I guess I got the guys in trouble by mistake. I was going to deserve major payback from them. I cringed to think of what they would do.

Sure enough the moment we got pulled into our new driveway, dad rolled down his window and looked at my brothers sternly. "Grounded all three of you. Next time have more common since than to speed."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**(Paula's POV)**

I couldn't believe they just got up and left me. Like I no longer mattered. I mean I was the black sheep of our well misfited family. The loner, the odd one. No one would think that of dear ol' Gregory. Twenty years old with no future but to grow old in his parents basement. He couldn't keep a job or a girlfriend. He never had any trouble getting either of them oh no. Gregory would just smile with his perfect pearly whites and let those chocolate brown eyes shine. He got what ever he wanted.

Then Danny. Pail little Danny boy. So frail looking and attached to Liberty's hip. His pail white skin his blond almost white hair and his pail gray eyes made him ghost Looking. No one would judge or leave the sickling behind.

Then my sisters Sarah and Grace. We had all once looked the same. Sandy blond hair green eyes. They were now the baby beauties of the family.

Then the biological kids. Ha no one would ever forget them. All darker skined, the boys with hazel eyes and Liberty with blue. Their always straight black hair and strong indian facial features. No dought they were the spoiled ones.

But no, I was no longer apart of that. How could I be? I was a monster! A blood thirsty monster! I would have never been able to rejoin them. That's why I made up the horrible lies to myself. My family didn't forget about me. And I didn't hate them as much as I tried to.

That's why I followed them. All the way to Forks I ran behind Gregory. Now I sit in my tree watching my family unpack noticing they had even brought my things. I wondered what room they would make mine and wished I could join them. This life I now lived sucked! To tell you the truth I couldn't tell you if it was even a life at all. I missed my family. Now I am the lonelyest child in the world. Forever stuck in the body of a ten year old. What a life I'll have. All because of that Damn vampire!


	2. home sweet home

(Tatom's POV)

I watched as Liby threw a box at Greg marked breakable drop it its your ass. I knew it was my dads handwriting and it must have had mom's favorite vases. I fought back the urge to growl at them. If mom or dad had seen them toss those things like that... Well lets just say I'm glad it wouldn't be me being punished. I was already pissed about being grounded for sleeping on the way to Forks. I would have made Greg pull over and let me drive if I knew he had been speeding.

Noel walked past me and I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. I picked up a box and entered the living room. I heard Liby screech and race up the back stairs to the second story of the house. I rolled my eyes as I heard a nervous gasp come from my mother.

"Oh Tatom honey, watch his head." Mom warned. "Your not as short as you used to be."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah I had grown a lot from when Noel was younger and I used to put him on my shoulders, but the door frames were high in this house and I ducked just in case. God forbid I accidentally put the baby of the family in danger. Ever since Paula went missing Mom became very protective of Noel.

"She on your ass again?" Danny asked with a smirk as he handed a small box to Grace. I nodded and gave Grace a look that said get lost. Grace glared at me then walked up the stairs. Danny didn't seem to notice and went on talking to me. "Tell her to F off."

I laughed knowing none of us would ever talk to our mother that way. Well except for maybe Liby. She had a hot temper and I had scars to prove it. Mom blamed her temper on the fact that for seven years she had to put up with only boys in the family. As if she knew I was thinking about her Liby came out of nowhere and flung her arms around Danny.

"So many places to explore my brother!" Liby said with a smile. "No walls or parentals shall keep me in!"

Danny laughed and surprisingly pulled himself free of Liby's embrace. "I can't wait for you to sneak out. Perfect payback."

Liby pretended to pout then looked over at me. "Do you believe him Tatertot! Turn me into the parentals because I accidentally said you'd all gotten here too early."

"I'm with Danny Boy." I said putting Noel down. "Throw your ass to the wolves!"

Danny and I howled and Liby rolled her eyes. She turned away and mumbled some thing about boys and not funny before heading up stairs with another box. I grabbed one that said Paula and looked at Danny.

"The room connected to Lib's." Danny said sadly. I nodded and headed up stairs. I put the boxes down in the small room then walked over to the window. I opened it slightly then took a deep breath. I looked out into the surrounding forest then walked away. I met liby out in the hall and she nodded, confirming what I had been thinking.

~*~

(Grace's POV)

I glared at my two older siblings as they used that stupid unspoken bond they all seemed to have. All they had to do was look at each other and they could seem to have a hole conversation with their eyes. All four of my older siblings could do it. Sure they had all been together longer but I was their sister too. Liby and Danny were the worst. They were almost attached to the hip. Twins almost. They all seemed to forget that Sarah and I even existed. We used to be close. Then the older four one by one began to push me and the younger ones away.

It was no surprise Paula had gone missing on their watch. They all had locked themselves in Gregory's room in the basement, I knew they had snuck out leaving me to take care of the other three. I had just gotten Noel to bed and checked on Sarah so when I went to the room I shared with Paula I found her bed empty and the window wide open. I went down stairs and banged on Gregory's door for at least fifteen minutes before they answered and ran up stairs. They couldn't find her either. But they also didn't look very hard.

I don't think mom ever forgave them. I hope she never would. I know its wrong, but I hate them. Family or not, they never made me feel apart of it any more.

Sarah groaned as she dropped a box on the floor. "We shouldn't be doing this! This is child labor!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well tell the all mighties you need help."

Sarah shook her head. She was scared of them. I just wanted to belong.

~*~

As the Holly family got everything unpacked and they were finally settled in they all tumbled into the living room. Tatom and Gregory took the big couch with Liberty and Danny sprawled out on the floor in front of them. Laying in opposite directions with their heads on the others shoulders. While Noel sat on Liberty's stomach

Grace and Sarah laid on the other couch with their feet curled under the middle cushion. Moon and Everette sat in the only chairs left. Moon looked at her children sadly. She had noticed how the older children had pulled away from Grace and Sarah. She could see how they frightened Sarah and angered Grace, but their was nothing she could do about it. Her family was pulling apart and she was powerless in stopping it. She was about ready to ask them what they all thought of Forks when the doorbell rang.


	3. Meeting the neighbors

Everette and Moon stood up and answered the door. There stood a police officer and a young girl around Tatom and Liberty's age.

"Hello officer." Everette said a little confused. "Have we lost a child?"

The man laughed. "No this would be my daughter Bella. And I'm Charlie Swan. We live across the street and wanted to welcome you to Forks."

They heard some one snort in the next room then yell out. "Damn it Libs. That's going to leave a mark."

"Good maybe you should learn to heal faster!" a girl yelled back. Moon blushed as her husband rolled his eyed.

"Sorry that would be two of our seven." Everette said with a sigh. "Come on in."

Everette stepped aside and aloud Bella and Charlie to enter the home. Moon smiled and lead the way into the living room. She glared at two of her older children.

"You weren't kidding when you said seven kids." Charlie said in awe and Bella rolled her eyes. Liberty smirked. She liked the girl already.

"Kids this is Charlie and Bella Swan. They live across the street." Everette said and the oldest boy groaned.

"Oh great a cop for a neighbor." He said with a smirk. "Now I really know why you picked this house."

Everette smirked back. "Well you are still living in our basement."

"Man am I feeling the love tonight." the boy said with a chuckle. Moon rolled her eyes.

"That would be our eldest Gregory." Moon said. "He's not a trouble maker. Just doesn't want people to think he's a momma's boy."

"Dang even getting it from mom!" Gregory said with a laugh.

"The other boy sitting on the couch is Tatom. The two older ones on the floor are Liberty and Danny." Moon said as Liberty pointed to each person. "The one sitting on Liberty is our youngest Noel. Then the two girls over there are Grace and Sarah.

Noel got off of Liberty and went up to his dad. Everette picked him up.

"Will you be going to school here?" Charlie asked and Moon nodded.

"Yes. But my distant relatives came from the La Push clan and I'd love Tatom and Liberty to go to school there. Get some heritage into them." Moon explained and at once Bella started to watch Tatom and Liberty. "But I have a feeling Danny would have a problem with that."

"Heck yes I would." Danny demanded and stood up. "Dont you dare leave me with Grace!"

Grace stuck her tongue out at her brother and crossed her arms. Liberty stood up as well and protectively brought Danny into a hug.

"Dont worry my brother. I got your back." liberty said holding Danny even closer to her. Bella couldn't help wonder why they seemed closer than actual siblings and wondered if it had to do with them being adopted.

"Well if you need help with any thing Bella is a senior this year so just ask her." Charlie said and Bella faked a smile.

Liberty smirked. "Will do. She looks like a cool chick to hang with."

Moon glared at her daughter then smiled when her daughter was being serious.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." Charlie said then looked down at Bella.

"See you at school." Bella said then they left. After that one by one the Holly family headed off to bed.

(Paula's POV)

I ran along the river back towards my family's new home. I saw my brother leave a window open. I really wanted to see my family. I wanted to know how much they changed.

I was almost there when a strange yet some how familiar sent came to me. What ever the sent was coming from it was getting closer. I let out a small warning cry as a warning. It didn't help. The sent was getting stronger and now there were more of them. I wasn't liking this one bit. I had never come across any thing that could out run me yet what ever was on my tale was getting closer.

I came to an abrupt halt when I soon found myself surrounded by a pack of wolves. They all growled and I knew I was in trouble. I let out another cry to scare them but they snarled back at me.

"Please I don't want trouble." I begged. "I just want to go home."

One of the wolves snorted and I knew they didn't believe me. One took a step forward and I stepped back. As the black one began to close in on me three more wolves joined, but these wolves surrounded me protectively.

There was the black long haird female with blue eyes. She looked like a dog than a wolf. Then there were two males. A red one with brown eyes and a dark brown one with his eyes just as dark. They growled at the other wolves and circled around me daring the others to make a move.

"Please we want no trouble." I pleaded as I touched the female lightly on the head. She moved into my hand as if saying I belonged with them.

The leader of the other pack gave a quick nod and his pack slowly backed away. The moment they were out of sight the female turned on me and made a sneezing sound.

"I didn't know there were others either! I didn't pick up on their sent till it was too late." I protested.

The brown one growled.

I hissed at him. "Like I said I didn't know!"

The red wolf whimpered at my side. I smiled down at him. "Well at least one of you is on my side."

The female wolf rolled her eyes. I didn't really know what they had been thinking but I was a good guesser. The female started to walk away and slowly the others followed. The red wolf looked back at me and I began to follow as well. I really had no other choice. It was either stay with them or stay in the put and wait for the other pack of wolves to return. I wasn't taking my chances on the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**(Liberty's POV)**

I woke up the morning of my first day of school with a groan. I was not a morning person. I felt some one sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Go away Danny." I growled.

"Sorry sister, can't do that." Danny said jumped on my bed. "I'm saving your alarm clock from an unnecessary death. I figured if I woke you up you wouldn't hit me or throw me across the room like you would the clock."

"Oh don't be so sure!" I said quickly getting out of bed. Danny raced out of my room and I was quickly on his heals. I chased him down the stairs, around the dining room table and into the kitchen.

"You are so dead my brother!" I demanded. I jumped over Tatom's foot as he attempted to trip me. But I couldn't get past Gregory. He grabbed me around the waist and set me down on a chair in front of the island. I crossed my arms and sat back in the chair. I really hated mornings.

"Morning sun shine." Tatom said with a smirk. "Ready for a full day of educational learning?"

I groaned again and rested my head on the counter. Mom laughed and placed my breakfast in front of me. I smiled when I smelled eggs and bacon. I sat up and ate my breakfast quickly. I still needed to get dressed.

~*~

I walked into the school leading the way as Tatom, Danny and Grace followed. I saw every ones eyes on us. It shouldn't have surprised me. Dad had warned us earlier that morning that Forks didn't get many new comers.

"I feel like I'm a circus show." Grace whispered and I smirked over my shoulder at her.

"You are." I said receiving a glare from her.

"You aren't much better my sister." Danny said with a smile. "Come on. Lets get our schedules. I really don't want to be late for our first day."

"Now look at who's being a goody two shoes." Tatom said rolling his eyes. All the way to school Danny made fun of him for driving the speed limit even though we were behind already.

"Hey I am all for higher education." Danny said with a smile.

"My god you are not my siblings." Grace said walking past us.

"But we love you Gracey Boo!" I called after her. Grace's face went red as she bowed her head and walked away. I sighed and looked around the halls. Every one was still staring and that's when I saw Bella. She was walking hand in hand with a very good looking boy and a bouncy dainty girl walked next to her.

"Wow isn't that Bella?" Tatom asked and I nodded as I wrinkled my nose. He looked down at me and nodded.

"What have I missed?" Danny asked. I smirked and put an arm around his shoulder. He groaned. "Oh come on my sister! Tell me, I hate being left out!"

Tatom laughed. "You are never left out of anything Danny Boy. Its about time you were."

"Oh come on please!" Danny begged. I shook my head and we walked into the office. When we got our schedules I was surprised to find I had a couple classes with Tatom. He was a senior this year while Danny and I were juniors. But I had been signed up for college credit classes back in my old school. So I guess they thought I wanted them here as well.

"I have no classes with you." Danny said with a pout. I looked at his schedule and smiled.

"Yeah we do." I said pointing to one class we had together. "P.E. Good ol' physical education."

"But you have class with Tatom! This isn't fair!" Danny protested. "You two will be cheating off each other all the time and I'll have no help!"

Tatom rolled his eyes. "Can you say that last part any louder. I don't think all the teachers heard you the first time."

Danny opened his mouth but I put him in a head lock before he could actually speak.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard some one say behind us. I let Danny go and turned to see a not so happy looking teacher.

"Um no just messing with my brother." I said and the teacher looked like he didn't believe me. But then again I wouldn't blame her. No one believed Danny was my brother. That's why I called him My Brother.

"Are you new here?" The teacher asked. I elbowed Danny in the ribs before he could say any snappy comment.

"Yeah, I'm Tatom Holly and they are Liberty and Danny Holly." Tatom said and the teacher then seemed to know who we were. I wasn't surprised by that one bit. Forks looked like one of those gossip towns. One of those small little towns were a every one knew everything about every one.

"Well lets get to class then shall we." the teacher said and we all nodded. We walked down the hall a little farther then stopped when we knew she was out of sight.

"Man this is going to be a long ass day." I said and headed to my first class.

**(Danny's POV)**

I sat at an empty table at lunch and waited for my siblings to show up. I saw Grace sitting with some snoby looking girls around her age. I couldn't help but snicker. Grace always seemed to attract those kinds of people.

"Whats up my brother?" Liby asked sitting down next to me. Tatom sat across from us.

"Have you noticed Bella's friends glaring at us?" I asked. Liby looked over her shoulder and gave Bella's friends a back off look then turned back to her brother.

"There." Liby said with a smile.

"Good going Lib. Make the only girl we know here mad at us." I said with a groan. "I hate this place. No one talked to me."

"Same here." Tatum replied as he stole a bite of macaroni and cheese from Lib's plate.

Liby growled at him deep from her throught but only Tatum and I heard it. It was a small habit she and Tatum had when they got angery. Tatum smiled sweetly at her then went back to eating his own food.

"Dont worry my brother, things will get better." Liby said nudging my arm. "And if it doesn't I'll make it change."

"And how will you do that?" I asked sarcastically. "Force people to be friends with us?"

Liby smirked. "Something like that."


End file.
